Shuu
Shuu (シュウ) is the captain of Enchanted Darkness and also a forward of Team Zero, who first appears in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Appearance He has dark navyish-violet colored hair and has some two blue green clips on the top. Two pieces of his hair, colored red and white at the bottom, hang down from the clips. His eyes are the same color as the majority of his hair. He has an average height and has a tanned skin color. Personality He was very kind at the beginning of the movie and was very interested in Tenma. He was also very helpful, as he lets Raimon (GO) train in his forest. However, when he joined Team Zero his personality became cold and harsh. Plot ]] He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. It is confirmed that he will be one of the antagonists in the GO movie, shown as the captain of Enchanted Darkness. In the movie's preview, Shuu first appears at the top of a waterfall, with his keshin seemingly starting to come out in the form of tears and covered the moon. Later, they have a match with Raimon in the forest where he lives, but Raimon's team is badly beaten. Shuu's team will also appear in Dark version of the Inazuma Eleven GO game. He played against Raimon as a forward of Team Zero, scoring the second goal using Black Ash, and uses his keshin and his keshin hissatsu. In the end of the movie, he is seen giving good bye to the Raimon (GO)'s members and vanishes shortly after this, Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Maou no Ono' *'SH Sword Excalibur' *'OF Britannia Cross '(Wii Game) *'OF Sprint Warp' (3DS Game) *'DF Vanishing Cut' (3DS Game) Keshin *'KH Darkness God Dark Exodus' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Holy Knight Arthur' (with Hakuryuu's keshin) Trivia * He appears exclusively in the Dark version of Inazuma Eleven GO game. *He shares the same seiyuu as Lag Seeing from Letter Bee, Virgo from Fairy Tail, Celty Sturluson from Durarara!! and Nanami Haruka from Uta no Prince-sama. Coincidentally, Hakyruu's seiyuu has worked with Shuu's seiyuu before where their characters were very close together in Durarara!! and Letter Bee. *He is a SEED. *Both Shuu and Hakuryuu resemble Reshiram and Zekrom from the Pokemon series, with Darkness God Dark Exodus being similar to one of Zekrom's attacks, and Holy Beast Shining Dragon being similar to one of Reshiram's attacks. *His personality is still unknown, but it is seen in the trailer he has a gentle face despite being on the dark side. *His hissatsu Black Ash will appear in Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme. *In the last trailer, he said that soccer is not fun anymore, but this also hints at why he initially has a kind personality. *He and Desuta are similar in both the colour of their shoots and their assigned element. *He and Hakuryuu are both 1,000 years old. *He had a sister who was apparently used as a sacrifice for some sort of ritual on God Eden island. Category:GO characters Category:Enchant Dark Category:Team Zero Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:SEED Category:Antagonist